Couch Conundrums
by DittyWrites
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Jonathan/Edward - Anything with cuddling/fluff? Even just for like three seconds before one of them ruins it?


The door was yanked open forcefully as the two dark figures threw themselves into the living room of the small apartment which they knew would be able to keep them safe for the time being. A simple drug-trade had gone horribly wrong and both Edward and Jonathan had spent the last two hours attempting to evade the Batman, who had shown up at the last minute and attacked the pair as they attempted to flee the scene.

Jonathan had taken an unfortunate kick to the lower leg which left him with a mild limp that he had been forced to overcome as he sprinted through the dark alleyways which littered Gotham. Now that they were no longer running and his natural adrenaline had dissipated he could feel the pain from his leg more fully and he now suspected that he had sprained the ankle as well as damaged the muscle. Frowning in irritation as he tried to catch his breath, he glanced at the man beside him who was currently attempting to remove his green jacket.

To his credit, Edward did look a lot worse for wear than Jonathan did. The entire right hand side of his face was swollen and by the time morning came his eye would be completely bruised. If the pain he was currently experiencing while trying to remove his jacket was anything to go by then he had also jerked his shoulder a little out of place. Overall, Edward was slightly fitter than Jon and he had spent a good portion of the night pulling Jon along by his bony hand.

"Sleep or change?" Edward enquired as he eyed up the couch with greedy eyes.

Jonathan nodded. "Sleep. I do not think I even have the energy to change at the moment. I am only a mere scientist not an athlete." He added grumpily. At Edward' indicative gesture he kicked off the shoes he was wearing and nudged them towards him. Bending, Edward picked up the shoes and went to place them on the rack at the end of the corridor.

Waiting until he heard Edwards' footsteps disappear up the hallway, Jonathan threw himself onto the worn old couch and waited for the inevitable tantrum which Edward would throw at the loss of his precious couch. Their bedroom was currently out of commission due to a small accident which ended up with Edwards' poor expensive bed being caught in a minor explosion which made it unavailable for human use. As a result they had been forced to alternate between sleeping on the relatively-comfortable couch and an old definitely-uncomfortable blow up mattress which Edward had found in one of the larger cupboards. A replacement bed was due tomorrow afternoon and technically it was supposed to be Edwards' turn to use the couch but Jon was simply not willing to sleep on the uncomfortable floor in his current mood.

Shutting his eyes, he feigned sleep. His peace lasted for less then a minute when he heard Edwards' voice directly above his head. "Move now."

"No." He replied simply.

"Jonathan," Edward spoke through gritted teeth. "Get your bony ass off my couch now before I drag it onto the floor. You had it last night so it is my turn on the couch."

"Lies."

Edward allowed a note of danger to enter his voice. "Riddle me this Jon, what's black and blue and red all over?"

"A newspaper?" Jonathan attempted sullenly.

"Nice try but no." Edward replied quietly. "The correct answer is you if you DON'T GET THE HELL OFF MY COUCH!" He screeched, feeling a small flash of pleasure as he watched Jons' face screw up a little at the sudden noise.

"My answer remains no."

Edward was silent for a while and Jonathan smirked in victory. His smirk disappeared instantly however as he felt the full weight of Edwards' body drop suddenly on top of his. Exhaling in surprise, his eyes shot open as he watched the younger man nestle into his side, fitting neatly between himself and the back of the couch. Edward was giving him direct eye contact and he grinned in victory. "Really Jon? Are you really going to make me share this tiny couch with you all night?" He challenged.

Glancing at the awful mattress, Jon sighed in defeat. It genuinely would be better to share this tiny space with Edward than it would to have to sleep on that all night. "Okay Edward. You win. Are you happy?"

"Incredibly so." Edward sighed dreamily as he tried to make himself more comfortable. He wriggled and shifted his body around for a few minutes as he attempted to find the position of optimum pleasure. At one point he accidentally nudged Jons' injured leg and the older man hissed in pain and flinched slightly, making Edward feel a little guilty. Eventually giving up, he lay totally still and hoped that sleep would soon take him.

Sighing loudly, Jonathan raised his right arm and allowed Edward to move in close to his chest. He knew that Edward would continue to shift around until he was satisfied and if Jon was totally honest with himself he was quite enjoying the warmth which Edward was providing him with, although he would probably die before admitting it. Pleased at Jons' movement, Edward shimmied as close as he possible could before lifting his leg slightly to tuck it under Jons' uninjured leg.

"I look like a damsel in distress," he commented wryly, "draped across you like this. People will talk."

"No they would not since you could never be a damsel in distress. You have a big mouth and the uncanny ability to irritate everyone within a two block radius."

Edwards' shoulders moved in laughter as he smiled tiredly. "Don't ruin the moment dear."

Jon started to absent-mindedly draw shapes across Edwards' lower back causing the younger man to shiver a little. The small couch was barely able to contain the two long-limbed criminals but they made it work. Edwards' head lay on Jons' chest as the older man continued to stroke his back gently, their legs tangled and hanging over the arm of the couch.

"This is disgustingly domestic." Jon hissed quietly but made no effort to move. "I may have to give you a quick dose of toxin once I am considerably less exhausted just to ensure that you do not think I have grown too fond of you." He mused.

Edward chuckled lowly as he tightened his grip around Jonathans' thin waist. "Just shut up Jon."


End file.
